Sueños
by Cereza Queenie
Summary: Alicia es fuerte y valiente. Luchará por la Reina Blanca. Y debe decidir si se va a quedar en Infratierra con el Sombrerero o si va a volver a su aburrida vida. Pero tiene un problema, luego de una herida grave en la batalla, los sueños y la realidad comenzarán a mezclarse.
1. La batalla

**Título: Sueños**

 **Rating: T**

 **Fandom: Alice in Wonderland**

 **Pairing: Alice/Tarrant**

 **Status: En progreso**

 **Disclaimer: Alice in Wonderland pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Sólo escribo por placer y sin fines de lucro.**

 **Nota de autora: Hola a todos, antes mi cuenta se llamaba Shenelopefan, han pasado años desde que la usé por última vez, así que decidí cambiarle el nombre y volver a subir todos mis trabajos editados/mejorados y también algunos nuevos. Si ya leíste este escrito, no te preocupes, no me robaron nada, sigo siendo yo pero con un nombre más actual. En fin, gracias por entrar en este escrito, que lo disfrutes.**

 _Capítulo 1: La batalla_

Estaban caminando hacia el lugar del combate. Alicia estaba muy preocupada. Pensaba en el futuro, ¿Qué iba ella a hacer ahora? No tenía ni idea de cómo vencer al Jabberwocky y comenzaba a asustarle el hecho de que Infratierra era real. El sombrerero, fiel a su lado, notó la preocupación en la joven rubia y trató de calmarla:

-No te preocupes. La espada vórpica es todo lo que necesitas para triunfar- y luego puso su mano en su hombro. Alicia, aun pensativa, le contestó:

-Sí, pero sin embargo estoy muy asustada. A veces quisiera ser más valiente-, dijo mordiéndose el labio. Tarrant no pudo evitar sonreír y le dijo en el tono más tranquilizador:

-Alicia, sabes que ser valiente no implica no tener miedo, ¿Verdad? Si no que implica que puedas enfrentar esos miedos. Estarás bien. Yo te cuidaré-. La mirada del sombrerero se aclaró un poco. Alicia asintió un poco más tranquila.

Ya habían llegado al lugar del combate. Un día gris en Infratierra. Blancos y rojos, eran los guerreros. Blanca y roja eran las reinas. Cada una de su lado esperando que la batalla, comenzara. Ya habían discutido. Alicia solo podía sentir odio hacia la inmensa cabezota. Estaba pensando en cuanto la odiaba cuando el grito de esta la distrajo:-¡Jabberwocky!

Y la joven vio emerger de la tierra a esa criatura negra con forma de dragón a la que tenía que enfrentar. Era aterradora y horrible. Se balanceaba de manera extraña y tenía una luz de color rojo eléctrico en sus ojos. Alicia se bloqueó. Por unos instantes, no vio ni escuchó nada. Todo era nebuloso. Se sintió un poco mareada y de repente, un golpe. Alicia volvió a la realidad. Estaba tumbada en el suelo y no tenía la espada vórpica en sus manos. Escuchó que el Jabberwocky venía por ella y se apresuró a buscarla, al mismo tiempo que Tarrant pinchaba la cola de la bestia, desencadenando así una batalla campal.

Alicia corrió hacia lo que parecía una construcción antigua con escaleras cuyos escalones no parecían muy seguros. Sin embargo, se daba vuelta a ver al dragón siguiéndola y entonces debía seguir corriendo. Hasta que en un momento se encontró en una parte en donde había muchos capiteles rotos pero ninguna señal del Jabberwocky. Se ocultó, muy silenciosa tras esas columnas gigantes de mármol quebrado. En ese ligero momento de paz, Alicia notó que sentía un fuerte dolor en el estómago, pero no le importó mucho. Con ese silencio, ahora la joven de rizos rubios podía pensar.

"¿Y si la bestia me mata?" pensó para sí misma y comenzó a tener una serie de imágenes que pasaban por su mente. Recordó la sonrisa del sombrerero cuando la vio llegar a la fiesta de té, "Llegas terriblemente tarde, traviesa". Recordó algo importante que él le dijo "Eras mucho más muchosa, se ha ido tu muchosidad". Recordó cuando lo volvió a ver, luego de escapar del castillo de la reina roja, "Y es una linda estatura, grandiosa. ¡La estatura apropiada de Alicia!". Recordó muchas cosas, pero la que le dio gran valor, sin siquiera saber por qué, fue esa noche tibia en el balcón de Marmorreal "¿Sabes de casualidad por qué un cuervo es igual que un escritorio?". Alicia se dijo a si misma que iba a sobrevivir para poder responderle la pregunta al sombrerero.

Mientras Alicia pensaba en eso, escuchó un sonido a sus espaldas. Era el Jabberwocky. La comenzó a seguir, destrozando todo en su camino. La persiguió hasta la cima de la construcción y cuando la tuvo acorralada, Alicia tuvo la iniciativa de saltar al cuello de la viscosa bestia. La sacudió tanto que ella pensó que se iba a desmayar. Entonces, el Jabberwocky dio un tirón tomando toda su fuerza y Alicia comenzó a elevarse en el aire, mientras Tarrant ya tenía a su merced a Stayne, la sota de corazones.

-¡Perderás la cabeza!-. Alicia ya había caído sobre el cuello del animal cortándole la cabeza y esta comenzó a rodar por las escaleras hasta caer a los pies de Iracebeth. Tarrant miró a Alicia y luego recordó lo que estaba haciendo. Dejó caer su espada. La atención de Alicia estaba otra vez buscando al sombrerero y además su estómago le seguía doliendo, por eso casi no notó que los caballeros rojos se revelaron a su reina o que esta y Stayne ahora estaba encadenados juntos durante la eternidad. Sólo se interesaba en saber que él estaba bien. Y lo estaba. Estaba tan contento que emanaba felicidad de sus grandes ojos verdes.

-¡Oh, Frabulloso Día! ¡Calu! ¡Caley!-, y comenzó a mover su cuerpo de una forma muy extraña para la joven que lo miraba sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima. Alicia no podía dejar de sonreírle hasta que se dio cuenta que la soberana blanca le estaba ofreciendo algo. Algo que parecía ser un recipiente con un líquido violeta brillando.

-¿Con esto volveré a casa?-, preguntó con temor.

Con una sonrisa maternal, Mirana le respondió: -Si es lo que quieres.

Alicia seguía contemplando el recipiente cuando escuchó que alguien hablaba detrás de ella.

-Podrías quedarte-. Era Tarrant.

Alicia se dio vuelta para ver al dulce hombre de los ojos verdes. Esos ojos que sólo el poseía. Esos ojos que le pedían que se quede.

-Una gran idea. Una loca, demente y maravillosa idea-, dijo Alicia y el sombrerero sonrió. Iba a continuar hablando pero recordó su dolor de estómago. Se miró la armadura y notó que había sangre allí. Entonces recordó todas las veces que el Jabberwocky la había tumbado. Quizás sin darse cuenta, se había lastimado. El sombrerero se dio cuenta al ver el rostro adolorido de ella y, como de costumbre comenzó a preocuparse.

-Alicia, querida ¿Te encuentras bien?"

-Creo que sí, debe haber sido...- Alicia no terminó la frase. De repente comenzó a tambalearse y Tarrant la sostuvo para que no se hiciera daño.

-Alicia, respóndeme-, Alicia no contestaba. Sus párpados comenzaron a bajarse y vio como Infratierra comenzaba a desvanecerse hasta que dejó de escuchar los gritos de su sombrerero. Ahora era todo negro.

 _Continuará…_

Gracias por leer, las reviews serán muy apreciadas.

Los próximos capítulos serán subidos en unos días.

 **Cereza Queenie**


	2. Constante llamado

**Título: Sueños**

 **Rating: T**

 **Fandom: Alice in Wonderland**

 **Pairing: Alice/Tarrant**

 **Status: En progreso**

 **Disclaimer: Alice in Wonderland pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Sólo escribo por placer y sin fines de lucro.**

 **Cápítulo 2: Constante llamado**

Alicia se despertó en una habitación un poco familiar para ella. Abrió los ojos con cuidado y se asustó de haber reconocido el lugar en donde estaba así que volvió a cerrar sus ojos. Esperó un rato y se decía en voz baja, puede ser, no puede ser...-. Mientras susurraba para sí misma, escuchó que alguien entró en la habitación. Alicia también se asustó de haber reconocido su voz. No debía estar escuchando esa voz por mucho que lo extrañara.

-Alicia, pequeña ¿Es la pesadilla otra vez?

Quien le hablaba era Charles Kingsleigh, su padre, y Alicia se encontraba en su cuarto en Inglaterra. La joven rubia volvió a abrir los ojos. Sí, efectivamente estaba en su cuarto y su padre estaba ahí en la puerta, cómo solía hacerlo cuando ella era niña y tenía pesadillas. Algo estaba mal, él no debería estar ahí. Estaba desconcertada.

-Tú no puedes... no puedes... estar aquí... yo no puedo...-, era terrible su forma de balbucear. Estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico. El hombre se acercó a la cama y trató de calmarla, acariciándole la frente.

-Es sólo un sueño, querida Alicia. Nada de que está ahí es real, pequeñita.

A pesar de la dulzura de las palabras de Charles, Alicia continuaba sin salir del desconcierto. No sabía que había ocurrido. Los ojos del sombrerero se veían tan reales hace un momento. Todo Infratierra se veía y sentía tan real. No podía haber sido un sueño. Y si había sido un sueño ¿Qué hacía su padre allí? Él estaba muerto.

-Pequeña ¿Me oyes?,- Charles comenzaba a preocuparse por Alicia

-No puede ser. Tú... no deberías estar aquí. Tú... tú...- Alicia no podía dejar de balbucear. Charles, sin embargo continuaba tratando de calmarla.

-Pequeña, sé que los sueños parecen reales. Pero no lo son...

Alicia lo interrumpió, -¿Por qué me sigues llamando pequeña? ¡Yo ya soy mayor!,- dijo con un tono desesperado y un poco enojado. Charles emitió una leve risa, como la que hacen los mayores cuando los niños dicen tonterías.

-Lo entiendo, yo también me sentía mayor cuando tenía ocho años.

El corazón de Alicia casi se detiene. -¿Qué?

Sin más, la chica se levantó de la cama, estaba mareada. Se acercó al espejo que estaba del otro lado del cuarto. Alicia vio, nada más y nada menos que a una pequeña niña rubia con cara de asustada en la superficie del espejo. Sólo vio a la que parecía ser su propia versión joven. Seguía sin entender qué ocurría y prácticamente comenzó a dar vueltas por todo el cuarto, buscando una respuesta invisible. Rendida, se sentó en el suelo, completamente sin esperanza y repitiendo una y otra vez, -Tarrant, te necesito ¿Dónde estás?

Mientras ella lo decía, su padre se acercó y la tomó por los hombros, sacudiéndola:-Alicia, ¿Me escuchas?¡ Alicia!

Ella al fin lo miró a los ojos, llorando. La imagen de su padre y de su cuarto se comenzaron a desvanecer, tal y como había pasado anteriormente antes de despertar allí. Otra vez, todo se volvió negro y una voz lejana repetía sin parar,-Alicia ¿Me escuchas?

La siguiente imagen que se formó en sus ojos fue un moño blanco y negro seguido al cuello de un hombre de piel pálida. Luego siguió una boca morada hasta llegar a sus ojos verdes y saltones. El sombrerero sostenía a Alicia por los hombros y ahora era él el que decía,-Alicia ¿Me escuchas?

Ella parpadeó, completamente aturdida. Giró su cabeza hacia los costados y se encontraba en otra habitación. Una con cortinados blancos, muebles blancos, cielo raso blanco e incluso la vegetación que estaba afuera era blanca. Seguro estaba en el castillo de Marmorreal. Cuando la joven llegó a esta conclusión, miró otra vez a Tarrant quien impaciente esperaba una respuesta.

-Puedo escucharte,- susurró, -¿Qué ocurrió?

Alicia estaba sentada en la cama, apoyada sobre la almohada y sus piernas descansaban bajo las sábanas. Aunque el sombrerero trataba de ocultarlo, pudo notar que él llevaba tiempo sin dormir.

-Cuando luchaste contra el Jabberwocky tuviste un serio corte en el abdomen. Estás bien, te vas a recuperar. Como perdiste el conocimiento, te traje hasta aquí y quise asegurarme que estuvieras bien. Así que me quedé aquí a tu lado mientras dormías. Pero no parabas de gritar y moverte así que traté de despertarte-, explicó el hombre con tranquilidad.

-Es que tuve una horrible pesadilla. Soñé que yo era una pequeña otra vez y mi padre estaba allí y él me decía que este maravilloso lugar no existía. Entonces no pude evitar pensar que si el lugar no existía, tú tampoco,- Tarrant se ruborizó con estas últimas palabras, -Y entonces todo eso se desvaneció y aparecí aquí.

-No debes preocuparte Alicia, fue un sueño,- él pasó su mano por la mejilla de la joven, -Yo estoy aquí para cuidarte.

Ella sujetó la mano de Tarrant, -Lo sé.

Se quedaron compartiendo una mirada eterna, aunque en realidad duró muy poco porque alguien golpeó a la puerta. Era Mirana, y esta entró con su manera extraña de levantar los brazos y desprendiendo alegría con su sonrisa, -Oh, Alicia ya has despertado. ¡Qué gusto!,- y luego se dirigió al sombrerero con mirada severa,-Tarrant, Alicia ya despertó. Deberías descansar.

-Pero, aun puedo...

Mirana lo interrumpió -Has estado aquí toda la noche, ve a descansar. Tu tarea ya fue cumplida, Alicia ya está mejor.

El sombrerero bajó la mirada pero aceptó. Alicia se sorprendió por la severidad de la reina Blanca, seguro era así con él porque eran amigos. Salió por la puerta y cuando la iba cerrando, dirigió una sonrisa a la joven que estaba en la cama. Mirana se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama y contempló a Alicia.

-Alicia, dime ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Aun duele un poco, pero creo que estoy bien ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?

-Fueron muchas horas, querida. Nos diste un buen susto cuando te desmayaste. Tarrant te cargó en sus brazos hasta aquí y se quedó toda la noche a tu lado.- Alicia tuvo una sonrisa tímida. Mirana la notó y dijo, -Debes saber que seguro estuviste teniendo pesadillas por el dolor, ¿Verdad?

-Sí, fue una horrible y confusa pesadilla. Pero cuando desperté me sentí mejor.

-¿Sabías que estuviste llamando a Tarrant mientras dormías?-, la joven rubia ahora ya sentía vergüenza, pero la reina Blanca siguió, -Yo sólo me quedé hasta el anochecer, pero constantemente lo llamabas.

-¿De verdad? Casi ni recuerdo mi sueño, ahora sólo tengo imágenes nebulosas.

La reina le sonrió con un aire de simplemente saber lo que estaba pasando.

-No importa, ¿Tienes hambre? Creo que deberías comer algo.

-Está bien, creo que me haría bien desayunar- dijo Alicia.

-Volveré en un momento, entonces,- la reina se levantó con delicadeza y se fue, probablemente a la cocina.

Alicia se quedó allí pensativa. Al parecer estuvo llamando al sombrerero dormida. Se sentía avergonzada pero no sorprendida de haberlo hecho. Ahora, si bien antes había estado inconsciente, tuvo algunos recuerdos. Seguro había estado recuperando la conciencia intermitentemente. Recordó haberse sentido en los brazos de alguien y que ese alguien olía a una mezcla deliciosa de diferentes clases de té. También recordó que alguien le respondía, -Aquí estoy-, repetidamente cuando ella lo llamaba. Alicia no pudo evitar sonreír mientras pensaba en esto. Sumergida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que alguien había entrado en la habitación por la ventana y la observaba en silencio.

 _Continuará…_

Gracias por leer, las reviews serán muy apreciadas.

Los próximos capítulos serán subidos en unos días.

 **Cereza Queenie**


	3. El jardín de Marmorreal

**Título: Sueños**

 **Rating: T**

 **Fandom: Alice in Wonderland**

 **Pairing: Alice/Tarrant**

 **Status: En progreso**

 **Disclaimer: Alice in Wonderland pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Sólo escribo por placer y sin fines de lucro.**

 **Capítulo 3: El jardín de Marmorreal**

Sumergida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que alguien había entrado en la habitación. No lo vio porque era invisible, por supuesto. Chess, el gato sonriente, se materializó frente a ella de repente, haciéndola sobresaltarse y que le doliera el estómago por su herida.

-Hola cariño ¿Cómo te sientes?-, dijo el gato, mientras ronroneaba.

¡Chess! ¡Me asustaste!-, le reclamó, enfadada. -Estoy bien, un poco adolorida, como verás.

-Lo siento, querida. No fue mi intención asustarte. Pero lo que es mejor es que ya estés bien,- el gato revoloteó un poco en el aire y dándose un aire de superioridad, continuó, -Yo te curé las heridas con mis habilidades de evaporación. Ahora sólo debes esperar a que los puntos sanen. No deberías ir a matar a ningún Jabberwocky en los próximos días.

-Trataré de contener mis ganas de matar a un Jabberwocky-, dijo Alicia, sonriendo. -Está bien. ¿Has visto a la Reina Blanca? La verdad es que tengo mucha hambre.

-Estaba en la cocina. Seguro que ya viene para acá.

-¿Cómo es que la Reina tiene tiempo para servirme? ¿Acaso no tiene sirvientes?- le preguntó ella. Chess meditó unos segundos.

-Pues… tiene sirvientes, pero ellos se encargan de otras cosas. Mirana prefiere servir a sus amigos ella misma, supongo que como recientemente ella volvió a ser la Reina de Infratierra, tendrá menos tiempo para estar con nosotros y deberá encargarse del reino.

Unos quince minutos después, Mirana regresó con una sonrisa y una bandeja de mármol blanco y Alicia pudo desayunar al fin. En la bandeja había una taza blanca con té blanco, queso crema blanco, incluso las tostadas y los tenedores eran blancos.

-¿Por qué le gusta tanto el blanco?- preguntó Alicia.

-El blanco es un color que simboliza la pureza y la pulcritud. Demuestra que no tienes nada que esconder, enceguece si es muy brillante-, explicó Mirana, acomodándose un bucle de cabello blanco tras la oreja. –Además, las cosas blancas son blancas porque cuando les llega la luz, reflejan todos los colores, pero no absorben ninguno. Si lo comparáramos con una persona, el color blanco es muy independiente.

Cuando terminó de desayunar, Mirana le aconsejó que se levantara y que caminara un poco, ya que llevaba bastante tiempo en cama. Alicia se puso de pie con cuidado y sosteniéndose con Mirana, salió caminando despacio de la habitación. Afuera había un corredor vació de paredes blancas y grandes ventanas que daban a un hermoso paisaje.

-¿Te duele mucho? ¿Estás mareada?- le iba preguntando Mirana mientras iban avanzando.

-Es sólo una pequeña molestia-, Alicia sentía pinchazos en su estómago, pero nada que no le impidiera seguir. –Este castillo es muy hermoso, Reina Blanca.

-Llámame Mirana, por favor-, la soberana le dedicó una sonrisa. –Mis padres lo construyeron para mí, así como habían construido Salazem Grum para Iracebeth.

-Lamento lo de su hermana-, la consoló Alicia.

-No lo lamentes, ella tomó sus decisiones. Había que detenerla-, declaró Mirana, con frío en sus palabras.

Siguieron caminando otro trecho en silencio, parecía que ese piso jamás iba a terminar. Era una continuación de habitaciones de puertas grandes y blancas de madera, una al lado de las otras. Pasaron por un cuarto que tenía la puerta entreabierta y Alicia reconoció a quien estaba dentro. El sombrerero se encontraba allí, leyendo un libro.

-Tarrant-, dijo Alicia. Este levantó la mirada y sonrió. Con entusiasmo fue a su encuentro.

-Alicia, te has levantado ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?

Mirana le contestó, -Estaba ayudando ayudar a Alicia a que caminara un poco. No le hará bien estar todo el día acostada.

-No se preocupe, Su Majestad. Yo la llevaré-, Tarrant le ofreció su brazo a la joven rubia.

-Tarrant, creí haberte enviado a dormir-, le reclamó Mirana.

-Dormiré luego-, dijo Tarrant, suplicándole con los ojos. Mirana suspiró.

-Bien, pero ten cuidado, que no haga ningún esfuerzo-, agregó Mirana. Alicia sonrió con entusiasmo.

-Vamos, Alicia-, dijo el sombrerero, contento. Alicia se agarró de su brazo y apoyó su peso en él. Él le rodeó la cintura con el brazo que le quedaba libre y comenzaron a caminar. Bajaron una escalera y él la dirigió hacia el jardín. Alicia notó que no era tan temprano como creía. El sol ya comenzaba a bajar hacia el horizonte. Al parecer Alicia había dormido bastante y había confundido la luz que entraba por la ventana con luz de la mañana, cuando en realidad, era la luz de la tarde.

-Oye, ¿Cuánto tiempo exactamente estuve durmiendo?-, preguntó.

-No sé, exactamente. Habrán sido unas diez o doce horas… Honestamente, me preocupaba que no despertaras-, los ojos de Tarrant se oscurecieron un poco mientras lo decía.

-¿Tan mal estaba?

El sombrerero sacudió la cabeza, alejando malos pensamientos y comenzó a balbucear rápidamente, -Pero ahora despertaste, y te ves bien, algo cansada quizás, pero yo me siento bien con tenerte aquí y...

-¡Sombrerero!- le espetó ella, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Es… Estoy bien-, el suspiró de manera peculiar y luego se calmó, como siempre. El sol ya casi había caído por completo y la luz anaranjada daba en el rostro de Alicia, dándole un bello color a su piel. Tarrant se quedó perdido, observándola.

-Sombrerero ¿Qué estás mirando?

-Nada, querida. Sólo pensaba lo bien que me hace que estés aquí.

Siguieron caminando otro trecho en silencio. Ella se sentía un poco nerviosa por estar a solas con él. Había estado a solas con él antes, pero ella aún no se convencía de que Infratierra fuera real, así que sólo creía que el sombrerero era un invento más de su soñadora mente. La verdad era que se sentía muy cómoda con él. Llegaron hasta un quiosco que había en los terrenos del castillo. Como casi todo a su alrededor, era blanco y estaba muy decorado. Entraron en el quiosco y Tarrant, la ayudó a sentarse. Él se sentó junto a ella y le tomó la mano. Se tomó un segundo para mirarla y luego habló.

-Alicia, he estado queriendo preguntarte algo. Yo... quería...

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Queríasabersitequedarasaquíconmigo?- dijo el sombrerero muy rápido

-¿Qué?

Tarrant tomó un respiro y se tranquilizó. -Quería saber si te quedaras aquí.

Alicia procesó la pregunta que él había hecho y bajó sus ojos, como si no tuviera una respuesta. Lo meditó un segundo mirándose los dedos.

-No lo sé. Es decir...-, Alicia iba a terminar la frase, pero cometió el error de subir su vista y ver sus ojos verdes entristecidos. Verlo triste era algo que le remordía el corazón.

-Alicia, no tienes que decidirlo ahora. Mejor esperemos a que te sientas mejor. ¿Qué te parece?- Él sonreía, tratando de ocultar tristeza. Se quedaron en silencio mirándose el uno al otro. De repente, Alicia tuvo una sensación extraña. Comenzó a sentir que el suelo se movía y su cabeza le daba vuelta. Exactamente la misma sensación que había tenido la última vez que se desmayó.

-Alicia ¿Te encuentras bien?-, preguntó Tarrant, preocupado.

-Creo que... creo que... me voy a desmayar.

Alicia intentó sujetarse de alguna parte, del brazo del sombrerero, de sí misma, del banco donde estaban sentados, pero no puso. Todo desapareció. Otra vez toda Infratierra se nubló ante sus ojos y se sintió caer a la inconsciencia.

Alicia despertó agitada, pero esta vez no estaba en su habitación.

 _Continuará_

Gracias por leer, las reviews serán apreciadas

Seguiré subiendo los capítulos en estos días. Planeo que sean seis o siete.

 **Cereza Queenie**


	4. Sólo un sueño

**Título: Sueños**

 **Rating: T**

 **Fandom: Alice in Wonderland**

 **Pairing: Alice/Tarrant**

 **Status: En progreso**

 **Disclaimer: Alice in Wonderland pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Sólo escribo por placer y sin fines de lucro.**

 **Capítulo 4: Solo un sueño**

Alicia despertó asustada, pero esta vez no estaba en su habitación. La luz era tan abundante que la dejaba ciega y sintió el suelo húmedo en su espalda. Cuando por fin pudo aclarar su visión, la primera imagen que se formó era un árbol. Reconocía ese árbol. Ella estaba tendida en un jardín. Más precisamente, ese era el jardín de Lord Ascot, cerca de la madriguera donde había caído a última vez. Alicia se puso de pie, tambaleándose y luchó por no vomitar. Estaba mareada y se sentía enferma.

Le dio la vuelta al árbol, buscando el agujero de la madriguera del conejo, pero no había nada. La tierra en la base del árbol era tan lisa como una sábana recién planchada. Rendida, se decidió a caminar. Definitivamente, eso no era la realidad que ella recordaba.

-Es solo un sueño-, se dijo en voz alta.

Sabía que eso era un sueño, pero temía no poder despertarse. Hace unos minutos estaba en Infratierra, con el sombrerero mismo pidiéndole que se quedara. Con una herida horrible en el estómago. Mientras seguía su paso por el largo jardín, la chica se palpó donde debería estar su herida. Estaba sana. Algo andaba mal. De alguna forma, llegó al final del jardín, donde se encontraba la mansión de Lord Ascot. Estaba llena de gente, con la misma fiesta de la que había partido cuando el joven Hamish le había pedido matrimonio. Todos cuchicheaban entre ellos sobre como la joven Kingsleigh se había atrevido a rechazar desposar a un lord. Cuando la vieron, con su ropa sucia con tierra y el cabello despeinado, el cuchicheo aumentó. Entre ellos, Alicia vio a su madre Helen, quien corrió a su encuentro.

-Alicia, querida ¿Qué es lo que te ha sucedido?- su madre la sujetó por los hombros, mirando su descuidado estado.

-Vine del jardín, madre. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Te estuvimos esperando toda la tarde. No puedo creer que hayas rechazado a Hamish.

Alicia se confundió otra vez, una sensación que a esta altura se cansaba de experimentar. -¿Estuvimos? ¿Quiénes me están esperando?

-La familia de Lord Ascot y yo-, Helen hizo una pausa y luego continuó -Alicia, sé que vas a odiarme pero te casarás con Hamish.

-Madre, no me voy a casar con él. Ese no es mi deseo-, contestó ella, enfadada. Helen miró a la joven y dio un suspiro de tristeza.

-Entonces, hija mía. No me dejas otra opción-, y dirigiéndose a uno hombres, declaró. -Ya ha vuelto, llévenla.

-¿Llevarme adonde?

Los hombres tomaron a Alicia por los brazos arrastrándola hacia adentro de la mansión de Lord Ascot. Ella gritaba, tironeaba sin parar, pero no logro liberarse. La dirigieron hacia el sótano y la metieron en un cuarto, bruscamente arrojándola en el suelo. La habitación era oscura, no tenía ventanas. Alicia jadeaba. Levantó su mirada y vio a su madre, observándola desde la puerta. Su mirada era fría, esa no era su madre. Tenía que despertarse de ese sueño. Su madre no haría eso.

-Qué lástima, Alicia. Yo en realidad no quiero lastimarte, pero si no te casas con Hamish mañana en la mañana, nos quedaremos en la calle.

-¡Madre, por favor! ¡No hagas esto!-, Alicia sollozaba. Pero su madre la ignoró y así como si nada cerró la puerta y le echó llave.

Alicia estaba asombrada. Nunca creyó que su madre era capaz de eso. Estaba encerrada en la oscura habitación del sótano de esa mansión. ¿Acaso sabía Lord Ascot sobre esto? Él era amigo de su padre y la trataba con respeto, no podía estar avalando esto. O quizás no lo sabía. Miro a su alrededor. Había una cama así que se sentó.

Su cabeza recordó de golpe al sombrerero y comenzó a llorar amargamente. Ahora sí tenía una buena razón para quedarse en Infratierra junto a él. Estaba completamente desconsolada y empezó a pensar que quizás esto no era un sueño como ella creía. Encima de todo esto, en el caso de que realmente no estuviera soñando, no veía forma de escaparse. La puerta tenía llave y sólo había una pequeña ventilación en el techo por dónde no cabía ni un ratón. Se tendió en la cama y cerró los ojos. Sólo le quedaba intentar eso. Sintió que su cuerpo levitaba y la rodeaba un silencio ensordecedor.

-Tarrant, te necesito-, dijo mientras se quedaba dormida, rogando que él pudiera oírla. Y quizás sí la oía, porque cuando Alicia despertó otra vez, lo primero que vio fueron unos zapatos ridículos seguidos de calcetines rayados que obviamente no eran del mismo par. Subió más la mirada y allí estaba el sombrerero durmiendo en una silla, sosteniéndole la mano. Estaba otra vez en Marmorreal.

-Fue sólo un sueño-, dijo en voz baja para sí misma. Sin embargo, Tarrant la oyó y se despertó. Sonrió de oreja a oreja al verla.

-¡Alicia! ¡Despertaste!- exclamó. Ella le sonrió y trató de abrazarlo, pero el dolor de su cuerpo la detuvo.

-No te muevas, querida. Te descoserás los puntos. Aun necesitas sanarte.

-¿Qué me pasó? ¿Volví a desmayarme?

-Sí, seguramente te habrá bajado la presión cuando estábamos en el quiosco. Te desvaneciste y creo que, al juzgar por tus gritos, estabas teniendo pesadillas otra vez-, el sombrerero se veía muy preocupado.

-No entiendo lo que sucede. Fue una horrible pesadilla. Mi madre iba a obligarme a casar con un idiota-, entonces Alicia comenzó a hablar cada vez más rápido. -Y me habían encerrado. Y yo estaba llorando. Y estaba muy triste. Y temía no poder despertar hasta que te vi aquí y...

-¡Alicia!- la detuvo el sombrerero, tomándola por los hombros.

-Lo siento, estoy bien-, dijo ella confundida, porque esa escena normalmente solía ser al revés.

-No te debes estar sintiendo tan mal. Estás tan loca como de costumbre-, dijo él, dejando escapar una sonrisa.

-Si debe ser eso. Además los puntos duelen menos que antes-, ella se tuvo. Luego, mordiéndose el labio, preguntó, -¿Sombrerero?

-¿Sí?"

-Cuando estaba durmiendo, es decir hasta hace un rato... ¿Dije por casualidad tu nombre?-, se sintió avergonzada de tener que preguntar. Él asintió, suspirando.

-Sí, estabas llamándome y yo estaba aquí junto a ti. Te contesté, pero creo que no me oías. Debo decirte que Mirana y yo estábamos un poco asustados.

-Perdón por haberte asustado. Tú no te mereces eso.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me refiero a que fui yo la que me fui de Infratierra la primera vez. Y esta vez casi me voy otra vez. ¿De verdad no encuentras un poco ofensivo que no te me hayas ocurrido como razón para quedarme?

-Alicia, mientras tu estés bien, yo estaré bien,- Tarrant le tomó la mano, cariñosamente. -Eres lo más importante en mi vida.

Alicia se sonrió otra vez, el sombrerero no pensó lo que había dicho. Últimamente, sus sonrisas eran solo para ese personaje de ojos verdes.

-Tú también eres lo más importante en mi vida, Tarrant-, ella se mordió el labio nuevamente. Era le primera vez que ella llamaba al sombrerero por su nombre.

-Es la primera vez que te diriges a mí así. Al menos estando despierta-, ella iba a contestar, pero fueron otra vez interrumpidos por la hermosa y albina reina.

 _Continuará_

Gracias por leer, las reviews serán apreciadas

 **Cereza Queenie**


	5. No quiero dormirme

**Título: Sueños**

 **Rating: T**

 **Fandom: Alice in Wonderland**

 **Pairing: Alice/Tarrant**

 **Status: En progreso**

 **Disclaimer: Alice in Wonderland pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Sólo escribo por placer y sin fines de lucro.**

 **Capítulo 5: No quiero dormirme**

Fueron otra vez interrumpidos por la hermosa y albina reina. Alicia y Tarrant miraron hacia otra parte a la vez, como si no estuvieran hablando de nada importante. Mirana se dio cuenta de algo sucedía pero no dijo una palabra sobre eso. Es más, tenía algo importante que decir.

-Alicia, estás despierta. Debes beber esto-, les mostró un recipiente de forma irregular con líquido verdoso y brillante.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó la muchacha rubia.

-Es solo un brebaje que preparé-, dijo Mirana con un gesto calmado -Por alguna razón, estás tardando demasiado en curarte. Esto debería ayudar.

La reina Blanca le tendió el recipiente y Alicia lo sujetó. La chica lo miró con desconfianza entre sus dedos. Le hacía recordar al recipiente con la sangre de Jabberwocky. No quería volver a su hogar. Ni en una pesadilla ni en la vida real. Quería quedarse en Infratierra con el Sombrerero y si quería eso debía mantenerse fuerte. Se bebió el líquido verdoso hasta el final. Fue como pasar algo congelado por su garganta pero no tenía ningún sabor.

-Estarás mejor, Alicia querida-, le dijo Tarrant, acariciándole cariñosamente la mejilla.

\- Haré que te preparen un baño-, ofreció Mirana –Así que lava tu cuerpo y luego podrás comer algo.

-Por supuesto.

-Vamos a dejarla sola-, le dijo la reina al Sombrerero. Este no quería alejarse de Alicia pero aceptó de regañadientes. La reina Blanca dejó el cuarto y al cabo de unos minutos, regresó seguida de cuatro mujeres con pieles y cabellos tan blancos como la leche. Dos fueron al baño y prepararon la tina con agua caliente y sales aromáticas. Las otras dos ayudaron a Alicia a levantarse de la cama y a quitarse la ropa. Le dio un poco de vergüenza pero pensó que no tenía realmente de qué avergonzarse, de todos modos, estaba muy débil como para hacer eso sola. La llevaron al baño y la depositaron cuidadosamente en la tina.

-Campeón de Infratierra-, dijo una de las mujeres blancas –La esperaremos afuera. Si necesita algo, llámenos.

Y con esto, las cuatro mujeres salieron del baño y cerraron la puerta. El agua estaba cálida, sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba de inmediato. Alicia suspiró tranquila y miró el cuarto a su alrededor. Todo en ese baño era muy blanco y relucía este color de una manera enceguecedora. Había un gran espejo enmarcado con piedras blancas en frente de ella. Tenía el rostro cansado. No se había dado cuenta de su estado hasta entonces. Se miró el cuerpo con detenimiento. Tenía las piernas llenas de moretones, rasguños en sus brazos y una horrible cortada en el abdomen. Lo ignoró mientras se lavaba el cuerpo con un jabón de enigmático aroma. Cuando terminó con su cuerpo, comenzó a lavarse el cabello con un líquido blanco perla que emitía espuma con aroma a cerezas.

Las mujeres la ayudaron a salir de la tina, a secarse, a vestirse y a volver a la cama. Le dijeron que la reina vendría en cuanto se desocupara y dejaron el cuarto. Alicia entonces pensó sobre la última pesadilla que había tenido. La pesadilla fue horrible, pero ella se dio cuenta de algo. No había regresado a Infratierra hasta que no se había dormido en el mundo de arriba. ¿Cómo saber cuál de los dos era la realidad? Ella tenía la suficiente imaginación como para crear gatos que sonríen y libres locas. Ella podría imaginarse un compañero perfectamente loco, pero a la vez tan dulce y amable. Una idea incómoda empezó a llenar el corazón de Alicia. ¿Y si cuando volvía a dormirse regresaba a su mundo?

[…]

Mientras tanto, en otra parte del castillo de Marmorreal, Mirana llevó al sombrerero para hablar. También tenía algo importante que contarle a él.

-Mirana ¿Qué es lo que querías informarme?

-Tarrant, creo que hay un problema con Alicia.

-¿Problema? ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó el sombrerero, preocupado. Sus ojos se tornaron de un color más oscuro.

-Creo que está tardando mucho curarse-, siguió Mirana –No estoy segura realmente, quizá algo del Jabberwocky ingresó en su cuerpo cuando la hirió y no puede tolerarlo. Creo que le afecta más cuando duerme, está teniendo muchas pesadillas.

-Pero, tú le diste esa pócima ¿Eso no la ayudará?

-Físicamente, sí. Mentalmente... no lo sé-, ella estaba tan preocupada como él. -Esas pesadillas la están asustando mucho. Esta última vez casi muere, su cuerpo estuvo al límite. Suerte que no se lo dijiste.

-No quería asustarla más de lo que ya está-, el tono del sombrerero se ensombreció. -Y casi muere por mi culpa. No debí haberla llevado afuera. Se descompensó cuando estábamos en el jardín.

-No es cuestión de culparse, amigo mío. Si no de que estés allí cuando ella te llame si es que vuelve a tener pesadillas.

-Está bien, iré a buscarla. Quiero quedarme con ella si se vuelve a dormir.

Tarrant se fue a buscarla, pero cuando entró al cuarto de Alicia, este estaba vacío. Ya casi era de noche. Él ya iba a desesperarse cuando vio que había una nota sobre la cama que decía: "Yo soñaría a alguien que está medio loco".

[…]

Alicia estaba en el balcón principal del castillo, observando como anochecía en el horizonte y esperando que su sombrerero viniera a hacerle compañía. Ella no quería irse a dormir, temía no poder despertar la próxima vez. Si se quedaba en cama, corría el riesgo de quedarse dormida. Una dulce voz a sus espaldas la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-No deberías desaparecerte así-, Alicia se dio vuelta y vio a su sombrerero.

-Me da gusto que hayas entendido el mensaje.

Ella sonreía de una manera extraña, lo que hizo que el sombrerero se preocupara aún más.

-Alicia, deberías sentarte. Te lastimarás. Ven acá-, él la sostuvo y la ayudó a sentarse en un banco de piedra caliza que estaba cerca de la baranda del balcón. Antes de hablar, Tarrant se aseguró de rodearla con su brazo.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí? ¿Sabes que me preocupé cuando no te encontré en la habitación?

-Lo lamento, estaba asustada. Supongo que este lugar es especial para mí, necesitaba pensar.

-¿Qué es lo que te asusta?

-Que tú no seas real-, ella lo miró a los ojos -Esa pesadilla se sintió tan real. Fue...horrible… sólo no quiero sentirme así de nuevo.

-Yo te cuidaré Alicia. Debes saberlo- le aseguró él, acariciándole la mejilla.

-Lo sé, Tarrant, pero... en algún momento me quedaré dormida. Eso no podré evitarlo.

-Descuida, me quedaré contigo. Si veo que algo malo pasa, te despertaré. Puedo echarte una taza de té en la cabeza- bromeó él con una gran sonrisa. Alicia se rio un poco.

-Gracias. Lo apreciaría mucho.

El último vestigio de sol terminó de caer y la noche los envolvía. Ella se tranquilizó un poco, sólo tener al sombrerero ahí a su lado le provocaba esa sensación. Se miraron a los ojos y no dijeron nada por algunos minutos. La belleza de Alicia dejaba sin aliento a Tarrant. Cuando quiso darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, puso sus manos a cada lado del rostro de ella, acariciándola suavemente. Alicia estaba cansada, el sueño trepaba poco a poco por su cuerpo, pero lo que hizo Tarrant le agradó.

-Sabes, Alicia, la primera vez que te vi, no me imaginé que llegarías a ser tan importante para mí.

-Yo en realidad nunca quise irme la primera vez- a pesar de la oscuridad, ella sabía que estaba sonrojada. –Pero era sólo una niña. Ahora te puedo apreciar de otra forma completamente distinta.

El sombrerero sonrió y comenzó a acercarse a Alicia.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Dándote una razón para quedarte-, dijo él y terminó por besarla. Fue un beso dulce y suave. Era como si el tiempo no pasara, estaban en su pequeño mundo. Sin embargo, ella se sentía triste porque sabía que en cualquier momento se quedaría dormida. Debieron haber pasado unos minutos solamente, pero ese beso se sintió una eternidad. Cuando al fin se detuvieron, Tarrant estaba sonriente y quedaron otro largo momento abrazados mirando hacia la Luna. La cabeza de Alicia descansaba en el pecho del sombrerero. Sus ojos la vencían. Quería aguantar más tiempo, pero estaba débil por la herida. No soportaría mucho más.

-Tarrant, me estoy durmiendo. No quiero dormirme-, murmuraba ella.

-Alicia, no debes preocuparte si algo malo pasa, te despertaré-, la tranquilizaba él, acariciándole el cabello. Sin embargo, ella casi no escuchó lo último. Ya estaba profundamente dormida. Y en cualquier momento despertaría en otro lugar. Otro lugar lejos del sombrerero.

 _Continuará..._

 _Gracias por leer, las reviews serán muy apreciadas_

 **Cereza Queenie**


	6. Escucha a los dos mundos

**Título: Sueños**

 **Rating: T**

 **Fandom: Alice in Wonderland**

 **Pairing: Alice/Tarrant**

 **Status: En progreso**

 **Disclaimer: Alice in Wonderland pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Sólo escribo por placer y sin fines de lucro.**

Capítulo 6: Escucha los dos mundos

Ya estaba profundamente dormida. Y en cualquier momento despertaría en otro lugar. Otro lugar lejos del sombrerero.

Alicia despertó otra vez en el cuarto en donde su madre la había encerrado anteriormente. Se levantó de la cama de un salto y comenzó a caminar de lado a lado de la habitación, tratando de averiguar qué hacer. Algo tenía que ocurrírsele, no podía seguir existiendo en los dos mundos. Ella sólo pertenecía a Infratierra, eso había quedado claro. En eso, escuchó que alguien giraba la llave y abría la puerta. Era su madre. Helen Kingsleigh tenía la mirada fría y no mostraba ningún arrepentimiento por lo que le había hecho a su hija.

-Buenos días, Alicia. ¿Has pensado en mi propuesta de ayer?- dijo, arrastrando las palabras.

-Madre, no me obligarás a casarme con Hamish. No lo haré. No puedo- contestó la hija acaloradamente.

-Entonces no tengo más remedio que darte la peor opción. Mientras dormías estuve hablando con algunas personas. Resulta que si no te casas con Hamish, terminarás en un lugar muy lejano, completamente encerrada del mundo exterior. Irás al loquero, hija. He aprendido mientras te criaba, que estás totalmente loca.

Helen lanzó su amenaza y volvió a cerrar la puerta con llave. Alicia se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada. Ahora temía, porque si esto era verdad, ella estaría encerrada por siempre. Los loqueros eran lugares horribles, quizás la tendrían drogada todo el día y no podría distinguir entre la realidad y sus sueños. Similar a ahora, pero no con tanta nitidez. Algo era seguro, ella no podría vivir así. Comenzó a pellizcarse a sí misma, intentando despertar.

-Entonces, Alicia. ¿Te casarás con él o no?- dijo la voz de su madre, al otro lado de la puerta. El silencio invadía la habitación. Quería decir que no pero no le quedaba más alternativa.

-Está bien, me casaré con él- no sentía que esa palabras salieran de su boca. No podía ser verdad. Alicia dejó caer una lágrima, que apresuró a enjugar. La puerta se abrió una vez más. Su madre tenía el rostro aliviado, pero eso no le hizo sentir mejor a su hija.

-Muy bien, la ceremonia es esta tarde- comentó mientras le entregaba una caja de cartón -Espero que te arregles hasta entonces. Estás tomando la decisión correcta, hija.

Helen se volvió a ir, echando llave a la puerta. La joven ahora estaba sola. Una idea pasó por su mente. Recordó que lo único que tenía que hacer era llamar al sombrerero. Hasta ahora, siempre que se había dormido en Infratierra, luego despertaba en el mundo normal. Quizás si lo llamaba, podrían despertarla del otro lado.

-¡Tarrant, ayúdame!- susurró. No ocurrió nada.

-¡Tarrant, por favor! ¡Necesito tu ayuda! ¡Tarrant!- gritó desesperada. Seguía sin ocurrir nada. El terror de que nadie la oyera invadió su mente y comenzó a llorar con amargura. Su llanto ahogó sus suplicas y se rindió.

[…]

Aunque Alicia no lo supiera, en Infratierra sí escuchaban sus gritos. Era temprano en la mañana y el sol se colaba entre las cortinas de una habitación muy blanca en el castillo de Marmorreal. Mirana, la Reina Blanca y Tarrant, el Sombrerero Loco, contemplaban a la joven rubia mientras dormía.

El sostenía la mano de Alicia como si esta fuera tan delicada como una copa de cristal. Tarrant trató de ocultarlo, pero Mirana notó que había estado llorando. Le parecía tan injusto que la chica se desvaneciera otra vez, ahora que sabía que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos por ella. De la nada, sintió que ella se movía en la cama, como si fuera a levantarse ahí mismo a caminar y murmuraba cosas sin sentido.

-Está hablando- dijo Mirana, quien estaba de pie detrás de Tarrant.

-¿Qué está diciendo?- preguntó él.

-¡Tarrant, ayúdame! ¡Tarrant, por favor!- gritó ella. El sombrerero la sacudió con firmeza, otra vez estaba sufriendo pesadillas.

-Alicia, despierta. Alicia, ¿Puedes oírme? ¡Alicia!

La joven no respondía, seguía durmiendo pero con el mismo murmuro constante. El sombrerero no vio más remedio que darse vuelta y pedirle ayuda a la reina con su mirada.

-No se despierta, ¿Por qué no? Las otras veces se despertó en seguida.

-No lo sé. Puedo ir a prepararle una poción para ayudarla, pero...- señaló a Alicia -Escucha, dejó de murmurar. Quizás ya se le pasó.

Un pensamiento sombrío se metió en la mente del sombrerero.

-¿Qué tal si ya no está… aquí?

-Estoy segura de que despertará, sólo debemos esperar- Mirana le dirigió una mirada maternal, como siempre - Ahora deberás disculparme, iré a preparar esa poción.

La Reina Blanca salió del cuarto deprisa, dejando a Tarrant solo con una dormida Alicia. Él sólo se quedó, mirándola otra vez, esperando a que despierte.

[…]

Alicia aún seguía en el cruel mundo en el que había nacido. La joven y triste rubia, abrió la caja y sacó un precioso vestido de color azul, su favorito. Se quedó contemplándolo un buen rato, a la vez que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Se lo puso. Le quedaba precioso.

"En unas horas seré la esposa de ese imbécil" pensaba con asco, pero lo que en realidad le partía el corazón era que estaba apartada de Tarrant.

-¿Por qué no me despierta?- murmuró, sujetándose la cabeza. Entonces, le aterró la idea de no despertar cerca de él, en sus brazos, otra vez. Pasaron horas interminables. Ella ya estaba cansada de imaginar escenarios en dónde escapaba feliz con el sombrerero. No sabía cómo irse de ahí y no le veía un buen final a la situación. Golpearon la puerta y luego se escuchó el girar de una llave. Su madre volvió a entrar y observó a su hija en su vestido de bodas.

-Estás preciosa hija- le dijo, acariciándole un mechón de cabello.

-No quiero hablar contigo- se apartó la chica, enojada.

-Lo sé y ahora vendrás conmigo. La boda será en la azotea de la mansión. En cualquier momento comenzará la ceremonia- Helen le dio una mirada dura –Sin protestar, de ser posible.

Alicia agachó la cabeza y simplemente no tuvo ya fuerzas para contestar. Su madre la tomó del brazo, sabiendo que su hija ya estaba sometida y la arrastró hasta la fiesta. Esas fiestas que ella odiaba porque había que complacer a un montón de extraños. Sin embargo, ahora esto no le importaba a la chica.

Ella quería volver a Infratierra. Con él. Quería aunque sea besarlo una vez más y decirle lo que el significa para ella. Pero ahora no podía. Ahora era tarde. Alicia Ascott, ese sería su nombre. Sintió repulsión cuando vio la horrible cara de Hamish, esperándola en el altar. No había forma de huir. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, el sacerdote leía los votos matrimoniales. Sintió que iba a enloquecer. Ella solo murmuraba para sí misma.

-Tarrant, ayúdame. Te necesito- esperando que el sombrerero la escuchara.

[…]

El sombrerero sí la escuchaba, la había estado escuchando todo el tiempo. Y otra vez, la tomó por los hombros al borde de perder la esperanza.

-Alicia, por favor, si me escuchas vuelve a mí.

[…]

Sorprendentemente, ella sí pudo escuchar las palabras de Tarrant. Estaba en su propio mundo, en Inglaterra, pero podía oír y sentir lo que ocurría alrededor de su cuerpo dormido en Infratierra. Podía sentir la presión de las manos de él sobre sus hombros y al parecer era la única en ese lugar que podía escuchar la voz del sombrerero. Hasta ahora, no había sentido nada de eso. Quizás estaba perdiendo la cordura. Dudando un poco, siguió murmurando cosas.

-Tarrant ¿Me oyes?

[…]

Tarrant seguía a su lado sin comprender qué sucedía. Ella le hablaba pero no abría los ojos, tenía el cuerpo dormido.

-Te oigo, Alicia. Despierta de una vez.

[…]

En efecto, el sombrerero podía oírla.

-Deberás esperarme un segundo- murmuró, mientras una idea loca se le cruzaba por la cabeza. Ella se dio cuenta de que si dormía en un mundo, estaba despierta en el otro. Pero ella ahora sólo quería estar en Infratierra. La idea era demente, imposible, inaudita pero la devolvió al lugar donde estaba ahora. Frente a un sacerdote, con mucha gente detrás esperando el sí y que ella se convirtiera en Alicia Ascott. Antes de poder realmente planearlo, se dio vuelta y salió corriendo. Su madre trató de detenerla pero no lo logró. En menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la joven ya estaba subida en la cornisa de la azotea del edificio.

-¡Alicia! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Baja de ahí!- gritaba su madre.

-No, madre. Debo hacerlo. Debo volver- Alicia evitó mirar hacia abajo. Sabía que eso la asustaría.

-¿Volver a dónde?

-Tú no entiendes- ella murmuró otra vez -Sólo por si algo sale mal, Tarrant quiero que sepas que te amo.

[…]

Tarrant se quedó mirando el dormido cuerpo de la chica en Infratierra y se acercó a su oído con suavidad.

-Yo también te amo, Alicia.

[…]

Alicia miró seriamente hacia abajo, cerró los ojos, tomó un respiro y se dejó caer hacia adelante.

 _Continuará..._

 _Gracias por leer, las reviews serán muy apreciadas_

 **Cereza Queenie**


	7. La elección

**Título: Sueños**

 **Rating: T**

 **Fandom: Alice in Wonderland**

 **Pairing: Alice/Tarrant**

 **Status: Completo**

 **Disclaimer: Alice in Wonderland pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Sólo escribo por placer y sin fines de lucro.**

Capítulo 7: La elección

-Hazle beber esto.

La Reina Blanca le tendió una botellita de líquido verde oscuro al Sombrerero en cuánto volvió a la habitación. Alicia seguía con los ojos cerrados en la cama.

-Ella habla conmigo- le dijo el Sombrerero, tomando la botellita –Puede escucharme, Mirana.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que hasta hace un rato estaba hablando con ella.

El Sombrerero se pasó la mano por la frente y miró a la chica en la cama. La respiración de ella se estaba acelerando y se podía ver que estaba haciendo fuerza con las manos, sujetando con fuerzas las sábanas blancas.

-Dale la pócima, Tarrant- ordenó Mirana –Ahora, antes de que empeore.

El hombre destapó la botellita con cuidado y la acercó a los labios de Alicia. Con cuidado para que no se ahogara, vertió el contenido en su boca. Ella se sacudió, como si intentara correr.

[…]

Alicia miró seriamente hacia abajo, cerró los ojos, tomó un respiro y se dejó caer hacia adelante. Por un segundo, le pareció sentir el sabor de un líquido extraño en la boca.

-¡Alicia, no!- gritó su madre, en un intento desesperado por atraparla.

Las personas que estaban en la azotea gritaron del susto y por más que Helen corrió hacia su hija, no la alcanzó. La muchacha cayó y cayó, lo sentía en el viento que le daba en la cara. La caída duró más de lo que debería haber durado, o de lo que esperaba que durara, mientras el mundo en el que estaba, comenzaba a desvanecerse a su alrededor.

Y así como si nada, ella despertó. Ya no caía. Ella sintió su cuerpo estaba recostado entre algunas sábanas cálidas. Abrió los ojos. La luz blanca le encegueció al principio, pero luego se formó ante ella la expresión preocupada del Sombrerero. Tarrant observó a la joven abrir y cerrar los ojos muy lentamente, ya que ambos creyeron estar soñando.

-Alicia- susurró él, tomándole la mejilla –Estás despierta.

-He vuelto- dijo ella, sonriéndole alividada -He vuelto para quedarme.

Se abrazaron con fuerza. El aroma a té invadió los sentidos de Alicia, mientras él la rodeaba con sus brazos. Ella notó que la Reina Blanca los observaba de pie, enternecida.

-Reina- le dijo, en cuánto se separó de Tarrant.

-¿Estás mejor?- preguntó la albina reina.

-Me siento de maravillas- Alicia se sentó en la cama. Se dio cuenta de que su estómago, en dónde tenía los puntos ya no le dolían, cuando antes le daban punzadas con sólo moverse un poco.

-Revisa tus puntos- dijo Mirana, confiada. La chica hizo caso y pasó las yemas de sus dedos por dónde estaba la herida, a través de su camisón. No sintió nada extraño. No podía ser. Se levantó un poco la ropa de dormir, con cuidado para que no se viera nada más que su estómago y vio qué los puntos de su herida ya casi no eran visibles en su piel.

-¡Mira me curé!- le dijo al Sombrerero, emocionada.

-La pócima que te dio Mirana ha funcionado, lo único que estaba mal contigo eran tus pesadillas- la miró con dulzura -Y parece que ahora estás mejor.

-Eso parece.

Ellos se quedaron en silencio, compartiendo una mirada. La Reina Blanca se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía y se excusó de la habitación. Ahora estaban solos.

-Pero, no lo entiendo- el Sombrerero fue el primero en hablar -En verdad pensé que elegirías tu vida de arriba en vez de esta. ¿No era acaso ese el mundo al que perteneces?

-En efecto, allí pertenecía, pero en tiempo pasado- Alicia le sonrió a su extraño amigo. -Sombrerero, ¿Quieres saber un secreto?

-Sí.

Ella se acercó a él, como quien le contaría un secreto a alguien al oído. Tarrant sintió algo de nerviosismo teniéndola tan cerca.

-Tú eres mi razón para quedarme y tú eres el mundo al que pertenezco- susurró ella.

El Sombrerero dejó salir un suspiro de alivio y se puso a reír histéricamente de la felicidad.

-¡Qué suerte que volviste, Alicia!- exclamó luego, volviendo a acariciarle la mejilla a la chica -Esta vez, realmente me había asustado.

Alicia puso sus manos en el rostro de Tarrant.

-No tienes que preocuparte ahora. No pienso dejarte y las pesadillas ya no serán un problema.

Se acercó al hombre loco de quien se había enamorado y lo besó. Él le devolvió el beso. Esta vez ambos estaban seguros de que nada malo les sucedería.

Una Alicia murió en Inglaterra, otra Alicia renació en Infratierra. Una fue considerada como una loca suicida que no podía ser salvada, la otra estaba ahora en los brazos del hombre más demente y caballero del mundo. Ambas Alicias eran la misma persona, pero eran tan diferentes a la vez. Alicia tenía dos vidas. Arriba y abajo. Ella tenía que elegir una de sus vidas y eligió la que la hacía verdaderamente feliz. Ella prefirió quedarse con el sueño que la perseguía de niña y rechazó la cruel realidad. Ella ahora sí podía ser feliz y el Sombrerero ahora era su razón para quedarse en Infratierra para siempre.

 _Fin..._

 _Gracias por haber leído hasta aquí. Las reviews serán muy apreciadas._

 **Cereza Queenie**


End file.
